1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an intraocular lens for implantation in the anterior chamber of the eye following intracapsular lens extraction, extracapsular lens extraction or as a secondary implantation.
2. The Prior Art
The intraocular lens of this application represents an improvement over the intraocular bipod lens of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,873, issued Mar. 29, 1983. The lens of that patent is characterized by fixation elements in the form of a pair of straight elongated relatively thin and narrow legs extending tangentially in opposite directions from opposite sides of a medial light-focusing lens body and lying along generally parallel lines. A relatively thin and narrow arcuate foot is located at the end of each of the legs. These feet extend obliquely in opposite directions. A suture/manipulation hole is provided in at least one of the legs.